


It's not gay when it's in a three-way

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill wears a hat the whole time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, frat boys, fuck bois, its a romp, its a three way, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie and Bill decide to have a three way but all Richie really wants is Bill.





	It's not gay when it's in a three-way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [richttps](/users/richttps/gifts).



> Title is from a Lonely island song

“You ready for this Bill?” Richie asked, glancing at the door again. Both were waiting to hear a knock, which would signal the beginning of their exciting evening. 

Across the room Bill nodded. “Yea, this will be hot as hell.” He grinned at Richie. “Even if it’s with you.” He adjusted his baseball cap, a nervous habit that Richie had noticed years ago. 

“Shut up.” Richie said, giving him the middle finger but both laughed. Both were nervous but had agreed to go through with this, especially after Missy from Bill’s english class agreed.

It had started as a drunk conversation, the two of them wondering what it would be like to have a threesome. It had been a joke but as they continued to drink the idea sounded better and better. At least to Richie. He’d been into Bill since they’d pledged together, watching him do a keg stand at their initiation. But he’d never act on it, especially because he was pretty sure Bill saw himself as mostly straight. He’d never seen Bill make out with a guy unless he was nearly pass out drunk. And even then it had never been Richie. 

So when Bill suggested that it be the two of them Richie had to stop himself from agreeing too eagerly, nearly falling out of his chair when Bill finally spat the sentence out. Bill hadn't noticed, walking around their dorm, rambling on about the idea and saying that he knew the perfect girl.

Now here they were, drinking cheap beer and waiting for her to show. “This is gonna be fucking great. Something to cross off my bucket list.” Bill said, cracking a new beer and cheersing Richie with it.

“What else is on that list Big Bill?” One of the things on Richie’s list was finding out if his friend deserved that nickname. He had a feeling he did and couldn’t wait to confirm. Bill was everything Richie didn’t know he wanted, abrupt and strong willed. A born leader- even if he usually lead people into keg stands and jello shots. He loved the confident way that Bill acted, how he just took charge. He wanted to know if that translated to the bedroom too. 

Bill leaned against the desk, thinking. Then he ticked off a few things on his fingers, “Sex in a public place, sex while high. And I’ve always wanted to try one of those sex chair things.” Richie was nodding. He liked the idea of all those things. Even hearing Bill talk about them was a turn on. “What about you?” He asked, looking at Richie while he took a long drink. 

Richie was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. “Time to get started.” Bill said, finishing his beer and throwing open the door. “Hey Missy.” He ushered the girl in.

She winked at him then Richie, accepting the beer he offered her. 

“So, should we get started?” Bill asked, watching as she took a drink. She was cute, Richie decided, if not his type. Her blonde hair had bright highlights and her tank top showed off her cleavage. Richie couldn’t bring himself to care about that though, not when Bill was wearing one of his muscle tanks with the sides ripped down. 

“Give a girl a second.” She said, smiling at them. “Maybe some music?” 

“Right!” Bill looked at Richie, who suddenly remembered the playlist he made for the evening. He started it up and ‘Lets get it on’ filled the room. Everyone laughed and some of the tension drained from the room. 

Missy finished her drink then turned to them. “Now I’m ready.” She pulled off her shirt and threw it across the room. “Who’s gonna help me with my bra?” She asked, winking at Richie. 

It was Bill who moved first though, walking over to her and kissing her, his hands going around her back to unhook her bra. Richie watched as they made out, her bra falling to the floor and Bill’s hands cupping her breasts, his mouth moving down to her nipples. He didn’t realize that he was staring until she asked, “You want in on this?” She reached out a hand for him and he grinned, nodding and walking over. 

Once he reached her their lips joined, her tongue moving eagerly against his. His hand went to her hip but he couldn’t stop his other one from going to Bill’s back, running his hand over Bill’s spine. He could finally touch the other man and he intended to make the most of it. A deep noise escaped Bill’s throat and Richie felt proud that he made that happen. 

His lips may be against Missy’s but he was only thinking of Bill as his hand slipped under Bill’s shirt, feeling the warm skin with his free hand. Bill’s hand went to Richie’s pants, palming him over his jeans. 

“Less clothes.” Richie grunted, breaking his kiss with Missy and tugging Bill up, pulling off his shirt and attaching his lips to Bill’s nipple, rolling his tongue over it until it became a hardened nub. Bill moaned, his hands weaving in Richie’s hair and holding him there, though he didn’t have any intention of moving.

Missy watched for a second before claiming Bill’s mouth again. Richie didn’t care, his hands roamed over Bill’s chest and down the coarse hair that lead under his shorts. Bill’s hands were on him, running over his back. When Richie moved to go to the other nipple Bill broke his kiss with Missy and turned to Richie, pulling his shirt off then pulling him into a rough kiss. Their tongues moved against each other, both tasting like beer. Richie pressed against Bill, wanting to feel more of him. He had to stop himself from moaning at the feeling but a small one escaped as Bill’s fingers pinched his nipples. He felt Bill smile into their kiss. 

“Thought you’d like it rough.” Bill whispered, pinching him again. Richie didn’t bother to hold back the moan that scrapped his throat, arching into Bill’s hand as Bill flashed him a self satisfied grin. 

“Don’t just fucking tease.” Richie told him, grabbing Bill’s chin and pulling him back into a deep kiss. 

Soon Richie felt a hand on his belt and moved back, letting Missy undo his pants and push them and his boxers down. Once he was naked she grabbed him, pumping him into full hardness while he kissed Bill. He moaned again as the sensitive head of his cock brushed over Bill’s stomach. Bill stepped back, staring at Richie. He tried not to cover himself, growing bolder as Bill’s hungry eyes raked over him. He saw that devilish grin appear on Bill’s lips, his eyes growing darker as he looked at Richie. 

“Not bad, Tozier.” Richie gave him the middle finger but he was grinning too, hands on his skinny hips as Bill stared. Too soon Bill turned back to Missy and began undoing her pants, slipping them and her underwear off before his finger disappeared into her folds.

Richie stepped out of her grip, instead going behind Bill, leaning against him as his hands roamed over the other man’s chest, stopping at Bill’s shorts to push them down. He palmed Bill through his boxers, enjoying finally being able to touch Bill. Bill’s hips stutterd and he arched into Richie’s touch, trying to get Richie to grab him. 

But he didn’t want to. He was enjoying how Bill sounded, letting out little moans and grunts. And how he tasted, Richie running his tongue along Bill’s shoulder to taste his salty skin. Missy’s moans faded to background as he teased Bill, running his hand over the head and a finger over his slit, feeling the precum wet his boxers. 

“Should we move to the bed?” Bill asked and Missy nodded. Bill pulled his fingers out of her, wiping them on his boxers as he shed them. Richie stared at the other man, naked except for his stupid baseball cap. 

“That nickname wasn’t for nothing Big Bill.” He said, winking and blatantly looking at Bill’s erection. 

Bill laughed, looking proud and then glance back at Richie. “You aren’t too shabby either Tozier.” 

Richie opened his mouth to retort but Bill moved in and grabbed Richie’s chin, pulling him into another messy kiss. Their erections rubbed together and Richie pulled Bill flush to him, grabbing his ass to keep him close, his hips canting into the other man. Bill’s hands were on his back, fingers running up and down, almost tickling him. They made out, Bill’s lips and tongue moving against his own, until a small ‘ahem’ reminded them of the third person. Missy was spread out on the middle of the bed, clearly expecting them to lay on either side of her. 

Reluctantly, Richie pulled away, looking at Bill, who seemed to be feeling the same as him. Bill’s eyes lingered on him, his lips still red and swollen from their kisses. Richie thought about pulling him back in, expectations be damned, but then Bill looked away, turning to the bed. 

The two moved, laying on either side of her. She turned to Bill, kissing him as her hand went to Bill’s erection, stroking him. Her other hand went to Richie, also stroking him. He leaned into her, trying to focus on her body by grabbing her breast and kneading it with his hand, but he couldn’t stop but staring at Bill. At how long his body looked like this, at how his dick was just begging to be touched. Richie wanted him so badly he could taste it. 

Bill’s eyes flew open, staring at Richie even though his tongue was in Missy’s mouth. Richie felt heat building in him and knew that he’d soon push Missy away and go for Bill if he didn’t distract himself. 

So he moved down, nestling himself between Missy’s legs and licking her clit. She moaned loudly, breaking the kiss to look down at him. “Shit Richie.” She panted, “Warn a girl.” 

He smiled at her. This was something he was good at. “I’m going back in.” He said, hearing her laugh as his head dipped down. 

“That mouth is good for something besides your mom jokes?” Bill joked and he could sense that Bill was watching him too. 

“It really is.” Missy confirmed. 

Richie was too busy focusing on her to respond, his tongue sweeping around her clit, lapping up the liquid. But then he felt hands on his ass, which was up in the air as he crouched in front of her. He whipped his head around, seeing Bill behind him. “I wanna fuck you. While you fuck her.” He said, grabbing Richie’s ass and kneading it. “Is that okay?”

Swallowing thickly, Richie nodded. He returned to his task, moaning into her as he felt a lubed finger prod his hole. Bill’s other hand was on his lower back, running over it. “Shit Richie, you’re tight.” Bill said, pushing his finger in.

He didn’t reply. He could feel Missy’s orgasm coming, her legs were shuddering and her breath was coming faster. He felt the second it happened.  She cried out, gripping the bed sheets as Richie continued his motions until she relaxed, sinking into the sheets. 

The second it was over Bill grabbed his face and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into Richie’s mouth while his finger moved in his ass. Richie responded eagerly, standing up so he could run his hands over Bill’s torso, losing himself in the touch. Bill’s finger crooked and he cried out into Bill’s mouth, wanting to touch and taste all of him. 

He forgot about Missy until he heard someone moving besides them. Bill broke the kiss but Richie didn’t move, still dumbly staring at Bill. 

“Where are you going?” Bill asked and now Richie looked over, seeing that she was getting dressed.

She grinned at them. “This was fun and all but uh, you two are obviously into each other so I’m going to leave.”

“You don’t-” Bill started but she was pulling her shirt on. 

“Oh, I really do.” She replied. “Enjoy the rest of your night boys.” She said, giving them a small wave before slipping out the door. 

As it closed Bill looked at him, about to say something, but Richie spoke first, deciding it was now or never. “I do- like you. That is. A lot. You’re fucking hot.” He let his eyes roam over Bill’s body, settling on his erection and nodding to himself. “Super fucking hot.” 

Bill grinned. “You too Trashmouth.” His eyes roamed over Richie’s lanky body and and he asked. “You still want to do this?”

Richie grinned too. “Well your finger is still in my ass. And I’m still fucking stiff as a board. What do you think?”

Bill rolled his eyes and crooked the finger, making Richie whimper, his hands gripping Bill’s shoulders. “Smartass.” Bill said before leaning in and kissing him, his other hand weaving in Richie’s hair. 

“You love it,” Richie told him, letting his hands roam over Bill’s torso and stopping on his nipples, watching Bill’s expression as he squeezed them. “I thought you were straight.” He asked before leaning in and taking a nipple in his mouth, enjoying the grunt that escaped Bill.

“I like whoever is hot.” Bill said, his free hand weaving in Richie’s hair and tugging his face up until they were face to face. “And you’re hot.” He said before kissing Richie hard. As they made out Bill slipped another lubed finger into Richie, scissoring him open. 

They made out furiously, all tongue and teeth until Bill added another finger and Richie saw stars. “Fuck me already.” He demanded, pulling back and grabbing Bill’s erection, stroking it mindlessly and smirking. “Unless little Bill isn’t as talented as your fingers.”

“I’ve been told he’s better.” Bill told him, removing his fingers from Richie and turning him around. Behind him Richie heard a condom ripping. “Get on the bed on all fours.” 

Richie scrambled to obey, looking behind him as Bill rolled the condom on and grinned at him, running a hand down his back and spreading Richie’s cheeks. “Fucking hot.” Bill told him, “I’ve wanted this for so fucking long.” he said, rubbing his dick between Richie’s cheeks.

“Then stop stalling.” 

Bill snorted and Richie felt something nudge against his hole. He gripped the bedspread as Bill pushed in, both moaning and swearing at the sensation. When he finally bottomed out he waited, gripping Richie’s hips until he said, “Fucking move jackass. Don’t just sit there like we’re in algebra.” 

“Fucking mouthy.” Bill said as he started to thrust in and out of Richie, filling him each time. 

“Is this what you want?” Bill asked, his hand resting on Richie’s lower back. “Want me to fuck you good?” 

“Yes,” Richie cried out. “Fuck! Don’t stop.  _ Shit _ .” His arms were weak so he went down to his forearms, pushing his ass up as much as he could. 

“Oh, I w-won’t.” Bill promised, keeping up his pace as one hand snuck around to grab Richie, pumping him with the same pace.

“Fuck Big Bill, you really earned that nickname. You fill me so fucking well.” Richie moaned, crying out as Bill hit his prostate. 

“Should have known you’d wouldn’t shut up during sex.” Bill told him, drawing himself out before slamming back into him. Richie cried out every time, enjoying the feeling of Bill entering him again and again. 

“I’m close Bill. Right-  _ Fuck _ ,” Richie cried out again, shuddering as his orgasm hit him. Bill’s hands went to his hips, holding him up as he continued his thrusts. He felt Bill’s hips stutter then pause as he came, his fingers tightening on Richie. 

As Bill pulled out and threw the condom away Richie collapsed on the bed, ready for a nap. To his surprise he felt Bill nudging him then crawling into the bed. “Scoot, I’m not lying in your cum.” Bill said before falling onto the other side of the bed.

Richie turned his head, looking at Bill who kissed his forehead. “Fucking softie.” Richie said but he grinned. 

“Stuff it.” Bill told him, pulling Richie close until his head was on Bill’s chest, a leg thrown over his hips. For the first time in his life, Richie opted not to say anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my dear friend. I hope you liked your frat boy bichie 💕💕💕


End file.
